The Secret's Out!
by jades113
Summary: Jacob gets hit by a car and taken away by ambulance - he seemed almost dead... but the doctors are amazed at how fast he's healing and HOW he's not dead with his temperature. Then Reneseme tries to visit him only to be spied on: maybe she is too-warm to?
1. Preview

Well, I knew this was going to be weird. It was inevitable.

Weirdness factors:

1. I'm going to high school with both your parents, your potential future husband, and your aunts and uncles...

2. My boyfriend's a shape shifter.

3. My parents and aunts and uncles are vampires.

4. My parents' kind and your boyfriend's kind are usually enemies.

5. I am only half human.

6. I'm half vampire.

Obviously, some sort of trouble was unavoidable, right? I'm sure the Volturi would understand about the little incident - I mean, it was no one's fault really...

**Author's Note: This is sort of a preview for my story. I guess you could say it's like what you'd read on the back of a movie or a book...**


	2. High School

_Bella, Do I _have_ to go? _I thought, touching my mother's arm.

She looked at me.

"Personally, I don't see the point, but you'll have to take it up with your father..." she said, glancing at Edward.

He rolled his eyes.

We were in the living room in the huge mansion that I shared with my family: Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and my own parents.

I'd lived a perfectly happy life in this mansion outside of Forks for four years.

Until my parents had decided that I had to go to high school.

"Reneseme, we've been over this. You need to live as normal a life as possible while you're growing up. Right now you can barely pass for fourteen, and in a few years there will be _no way_ anyone would buy it. You've still got a while to grow... who knows how old you'll look by the time you're done? Nahuel is a male - things could be different with you."

I scowled.

_But I already know the whole curriculum!_

"She has a point there." Bella said to Edward.

"Yeah, but I know the curriculum every time _I _go to high school! This could be her only opportunity to _ever_ go to high school! "

"You don't know that. Maybe she could go again as a junior or senior..."

"Yeah. _Maybe_. But let's say she doesn't go to high school today. Let's say in three years she wished she would've been able to go through the high school experience from start to finish - by then it'll be too late!"

Bella turned to me, a half-resigned, half-annoyed expression on her face.

"Nessie, why don't you just go to compensate your father?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. Now they were both against me.

At least Jacob would be there. That was the _only_ reason they could make me go. See, Jacob hadn't actually finished high school in La Push like he was supposed to - years ago, and now he was enlisted to go to Forks High School with me. The story was that I was just another adopted Cullen and Jacob had been missing this entire time. It'd been so long since his education that he was completely starting over as a freshman in (again: according to the story) a better school.

So, I was forced against my will to go to high school. For once, it wasn't raining when Edward pulled up to the school. The sky was still covered with clouds though, so Edward was able to take me here. We were in my new Chevrolet Corvette - that is to say, my brand new car that can reach 60 mph in only 4.3 seconds and can go up to 186 mph. I love to drive fast - that's something I apparently inherited from my father. Bella, of course, wasn't that keen on me getting this car as I do have human blood in me and I still can die easier than a normal vampire, but luckily, in an accident the only way I could die is from a heart attack and I'm not even sure if that can happen. My skin is too hard for me to bleed, so I'd probably walk away unscathed if I crashed; That was the vampire in me. So, anyway, my near indestructibility turned the odds in my favor. If I'd ever get a ticket, I could confuse the police man enough to get out of it.

See, I've got a special talent, just like my parents and my aunt and uncle Alice and Jasper. Mine is the opposite of both my parents'. First of all, nobody can keep me out of their head if I want to be there. Secondly, I'm able to put images, thoughts, or feelings into that person's head. Of course, with the feelings, I can't actually make people feel certain ways, only make them _think_ they feel that way. It used to be that I could only invade their brain, so to speak, when I was touching their head with my hand. Now, though, (through _lots_ of practice) I just had to have some part of me within an inch or two of my subject's skin. Third, I am an amazing lier. My mom can't lie. She is the world's worst lier. Edward said she was even worse when she was human. Anyway, I can put trust into someone's mind from up to five feet away. It's the easiest illusion of feeling to convey. Everyone always believes me when I lie. That's why I lie as little as possible. I always feel so guilty.

My dad had to drive because if I'm only going to be a freshman, I have to fourteen. I already knew how to drive, and I loved it, but now, going along with the whole freshman charade, I have to take _two years_ of not driving except outside of Forks. It'll be torture!

Anyway, here we were. High School. Jacob parked his motorcycle next to my Chevrolet Corvette. He, at least, got to drive. That was totally unfair, if you asked me.

"Hey, Jacob," I said as Edward started to leave. They nodded to each other.

"Hey Nessie! Are you ready for your first day of high school?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, come on, it won't be that bad."

We walked to the front office together.

It was just like Bella and Edward had described to me. There were fliers everywhere. Greenery seemed to cover everything. Three desks took up the space behind the counter. One of which was manned by a woman wearing a bright blue shirt that could only be Mrs. Cope.

She looked up as we approached the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Jacob said, "We're starting school here today. Jacob Black and Reneseme Cullen."

Her eyes glinted with interest.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Cope," she said, confirming my suspicions. She nodded at me, "Your brother Edward, such a charming young man, probably knows me." She blushed.

"Hello," I said.

She peered at me closer.

"You actually look like Edward. You're not related to him by blood are you?"

I nodded and smiled.

"I'm his older blood-brother's daughter."

"Ah." She seemed to be very interested in that bit of information.

"He's married to that Isabella Swan, isn't he? You almost look like her too. Where are they now anyway?"

"They're in their last year at Dartmouth."

Her jaw dropped a little.

"Dartmouth? Ah. Well. Um. Yes, I heard that they were very smart."

She didn't seem in a hurry to give us our schedules. I smiled and leaned in toward her. I didn't want to be rude, but we did need to get to class. I inconspicuously moved my hand closer to her. Mmmm, she smelled good. But I couldn't think about the blood pushing it's way through her body now...

_Ah! Come on, you! You can dwell on this later! Get them their schedules already! Hurry! You know where they are, right? _ I thought. She blinked and looked frantic. She obviously thought that that thought had been of her making.

"Schedules, yes, sorry, I almost forgot."

I smiled as she dug through the cluttered mess of papers. She seemed flustered now.

Then she found and gave two sheets of paper each to me and Jacob.

"Yes, here we are. And the second is a map of the school. I've highlighted the best routes to each class, I do that for every new student. I mean, obviously, you're starting at the beginning of the school year, but-"

_Relax! You're too flustered. It's alright. They're just kids._ I thought. I inserted a thought of felling comforted and relaxed into her head.

"Well, then, there you go," she said, instantly calmer, "Have fun on your first day!"

I smiled. Yeah right.

Jacob and I left the office and tried to blend in with the crowd of teenagers. It didn't work, probably because of Jacob's major size. People stared. No one approached us, and that was probably also due to Jacob's huge size.

"What've you got first?" he asked.

I touched his arm. I could convey thoughts without touching, but touching was still much easier.

_Spanish_. I thought with a feeling of despair and annoyance mixed in. _I already know Spanish._

Jacob grinned.

"Well, let's go relearn Spanish then!"

Ugh. How could he be so excited?

I stalked off to Spanish.

This would _not_ be fun.

**Author's Note: I know this isn't the greatest, my writing usually sucks the first few times I go over it, but eventually I'll probably redo this and it'll be better then... Also, please review! I hope you enjoy this! **


	3. The Accident

"This is a summary of my first day of Forks High School**:**

_Spanish: Boring_

_American History: Boring_

_Gym: Boring_

...OK,Ok, here's a more detailed summary of my first day of Forks High School:

_Spanish: Boring; No one approached me or Jacob_

_American History: Boring; same as Spanish_

_Gym: Boring; same as other 2 classes, gym teacher just explained rules of tennis_

_Earth Science: Boring; same as rest of morning_

_Computer Apps: Pretty boring; other than that the computer kept freezing up - they were __old. It was the first class I had that Jacob didn't..._

_Lunch: After Computer Apps, a girl named Amanda offered to go to lunch with me; I did. She talked a lot and introduced me to her friends, and when Jacob joined us no one talked anymore - it was awkward. _

_Algebra: Boring; same as early morning_

_English: Jacob wasn't in English with me and Amanda sat by me..._

...so? Do I have to go back tomorrow?"

To my surprise, it was Bella that spoke, "Yes" at the same time as Edward.

_What?_

"You've only gone _one day._.. you've got to try it longer!"

I scowled. Both against me. Bella, at least, was supposed to be on my side.

"Jacob had fun," Edward said.

I rolled my eyes. That was just Jacob.

Edward grinned.

In a huff, I stalked off to my room in our house (Not the mansion - Edward, Bella and I lived in a little cottage too...) and stayed locked in my room all night. I didn't feel like sleeping at first. I don't really _need_ to sleep, but it's nice. Actually, it's one of my favorite things to do, normally. But not tonight. I was a little preocupied. On our first day, we didn't get any homework so I didn't have to worry about that.

I stared at the wall for a while, rethinking the day and not daring to hope that the next four years of it would be any better.

Eventually, I _did_ fall asleep.

* * *

"Nessie, wake up! You've got to go to school." I groaned. School. Yuck.

I did get up though. Alice had waken me up.

"Come on, we've got to get you ready for your second day!" She smiled.

"Alice, the first day is the only one anybody ever dresses up for - not the second too!" Alice waved off my comment, "Yeah well, you are related to me and since Bella isn't going anywhere special, I'll get _you_ ready!"

I rolled my eyes and gave in.

"You know Alice, it's not really fair that you always get to do this kind of stuff, and I never do..."

Alice grinned.

"Yeah, well I was born first."

She dragged me to my closet and picked out a deep blue shirt, a sparkly two-shades-of-blue scarf, and a pair of designer jeans. She put my hair up into a French Braid and hung big silver loops through my ears. She put my feet into tall black lace-up boots. Then she applied bronzier to my skin so that I'd look a _little_ less pale.

"Perfect!" she squealed.

Anyway, my second day passed pretty much just like the first day. I sat by Amanda and her friends at lunch again, only this time people didn't stare at us _quite_ as much as the previous day. People talked at lunch, even after Jacob joined us. A boy named Jace asked if I was going out with Jacob and I told that I kind of was. I mean, what was I supposed to say? _He imprinted on me_? That would be just a little weird. Anyway, no other guys talked to me. I guess they were still afraid of Jacob.

Oh, I realized that Amanda has a crush on Jacob. That was weird. Even though I knew that Jacob wouldn't give her the time of day, I still felt jealous.

* * *

My supposed third day was cancelled. It was sunny out, so I went hunting with Emmett instead. I have to admit, I was curious as to how Jacob was faring in school right then. Yet, I was definitly relieved to not have to endure hours of boredom again. Yeah, I was grateful for the break.

Hunting with Emmett was always fun. He was crazy and fun. He was like an older brother to me.

When we got back, Bella and Edward were waiting for us. Bella was pacing; a human habit she hadn't gotten rid of with her transformation.

Edward was standing _very_ still; he was incredibly like a statue.

Something was wrong. That much was obvious.

"Hey, guys, 'sup?" Emmett asked, "We had loads of fun!"

I put my hand on my mom's shoulder.

_What's wrong?_ I put anxiety into my thought.

She bit her lip.

"It's Jacob..."

_What? What happened?_ What could happen? Jacob was almost as indestructible as me!

"He... He was hit by a semi."

A semi. Ouch. But the worst that could happen was that he be in pain for a few days, right? He couldn't have _died_ from that!

_Is he alright? Is he here? Where's Carlisle? _

Bella looked away.

"He- he'll be alright, Reneseme. He's not here, but Carlisle is with him."

_Well good, then everything is OK. Right? Why do you seem so worried?_

Emmett seemed just as confused as me.

"Nessie, he - the semi driver was fine. He had a cell phone. He thought he'd killed Jacob. He - he called an ambulance, Nessie."

An ambulance. As in, to that hospital. Where there were other humans. Humans that probably wondered why Jacob's body temperature didn't mean he was dead. Humans that probably wondered why Jacob wasn't dead from the crash. Humans that probably were amazed at the recovery rate of Jacob's injuries. Humans that probably were wondering why he was so _hard_. Not good. Jacob was at a hospital.

"Carlisle is trying to keep them from finding out too much, Nessie, but there's a good chance that they might find out something. Jacob is in no condition to be moved. So far he's been refusing to let anyone but Carlisle treat him, but the doctors are getting impatient. They don't want to be sued if Jacob died because only one doctor was treating him..."

I barely heard Edward. One question ran through my mind first:

_Was Jacob in a lot of pain?_ Probably. That made my heart ache. But then another question ran through my brain too; it was ominous, foreboding:

**_Was the secret out?_**

**Author's Note: I know that this isn't the greatest either, but please review! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. Jacob

School was boring. I'd known Reneseme wasn't going to be there as soon as I saw the sun, but it was still a disappointment. Technically, she _could_ probably go to school with the sun out, but it'd be kind of hard to explain why her skin was so glittery.

I wondered what Reneseme was doing. Probably hunting. Not with Emmett, hopefully. Emmett constantly took unnecessary risks and was the most likely to forget that Reneseme _was_ part human.

I itched to be there. To protect her. To make sure she was alright. We hadn't discovered anything that could hurt her yet, but you never knew. Emmett probably _would_ be the one to discover the one thing that could hurt her.

I tapped my foot impatiently. Would this class _never_ end?

"Sr. Jacob, ¿cuál es la problema?" my Spanish teacher asked.

"Nada. Lo ciento Señora Goff," I stopped tapping my foot. It was a lie. Everything was wrong. I was worried about Reneseme. I wanted to make sure she was safe. This endless waiting for the bell was torturous. I looked at the clock. Time was moving way too slow. I still had five minutes of this! Every second dragged, I swear, the second hand must have been moving every_ minute_ instead of every second.

Finally, the bell. It had taken forever. I jumped up and rushed out of the building as fast I could while remaining inconspicuous. As soon as I was out of the human's eyesight, I broke into a faster run. No human could run like this. I was a streak, barely missing every tree and covering a half a mile in a minute.

While I was running, I stripped and phased. I could run faster that way. I reached the Cullen's mansion in a matter of minutes.

Edward was waiting for me on the porch.

He'd heard in my thoughts why I'd been on my way and told me where Reneseme was hunting. With Emmett. I groaned internally and started running again. _Of course_ it would be Emmett. Anything could have happened to her. My heart beat wildly as I tried to keep unpleasant possibilities from entering my head. I'd never been very optimistic, and it was no easy feat.

_Hey Jake._ I didn't even slow down as I felt Leah phase in some part of my mind.

_Leah._

_So, I'm sure Reneseme's fine._

_You don't know that._ I put on an extra burst of speed.

_No, but probably._ I didn't like the conversation's bend on exactly what I was trying not to think about.

_How's the new boyfriend?_ Hopefully that would destract her.

I felt her embarrassment.

_He's... good._

_That's good._

_You were right, Jake._

_About what? _

_Imprinting. I didn't think it would ever happen, I felt mad when you went off and imprinted on Reneseme, but really, it's great. It's so - happy. I never thought - with Sam - that I would ever get over him. But the second I imprinted, it was all fine. Every ounce of my being was concentrated on Jeremy. _

I felt her laugh.

_It's so - happy. _

It was my turn to laugh.

_You said that already. Hey, why are you phased?_

_Um - no reason. _

_Yeah right._

I probed her head; I could sense that she was lying.

_Ah._ I sighed. _Leah, you'd think, after all this time, you'd get over your predjudice against the Cullens. Seth is over there all the time. If he hasn't been hurt yet, probably, he never will._

_I know, but you still can never be sure with vampires._

I darted around a tree and sped closer to a road. I'd have to cross it to get to where Reneseme was hunting.

_Leah-_

I felt her exasperation mirror my own.

_Give it a rest Jacob. Just find Reneseme and make sure she's safe._

_Sure, sure._

Sometimes Leah could be really annoying.

_I heard that_.

_Yeah, I figured. You're so excepted now that you've gotten past all the grumblings, you need to hear it sometimes; it's healthy._

I felt her roll her eyes.

I was crossing the pavement of the road.

I stopped in my tracks.

I saw it; across the road, right out of my nightmares.

I was frozen.

I was shocked to see it here.

Reneseme! I had to protect her!

I felt Leah tense as she saw through my eyes.

_LOOK OUT! _

_I know._ That - right across the road - staring at me - that was the-

A violent shudder ripped through my body.

_Not that! _

I heard a screech then; it was louder to my ears then it would be to a humans. I turned my head, hating to look away from _it_, even for a second. It made me feel vulnerable; exposed.

But what I saw, well, that wasn't the best thing either.

I swore.

A huge semi was rumbling toward me, going at least 80 miles an hour.

I was frozen; paralyzed; unable to move a muscle to save myself. I could have too, easily.

I wasn't thinking right; my thoughts were just starting to thaw while my body stayed a block of ice.

_What are you doing, you idiot?_ Leah was screaming at me. _Get out of the way!_ But I was still immobile.

The semi was merely feet away from me now; everything seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Then it hit me.


	5. The Call

I hardly felt the impact; I'm very hard. It did knock me off my feet though. My mind was still in a daze when I felt the X-amount of pound tires hit my side. They bounced up and slammed into my legs. Despite my almost indestructibility, I felt something crack. For a second, it came with no pain. Soon enough, too soon, the pain came.

I couldn't help swearing.

The semi stopped.

Faster than human minds are able to process anything, I phased back into a human. That was wrought with excruciating pain. I felt my leg injury's pain less in my wolf form, but the last thing I wanted was to be some freak show in some zoo for being the biggest wolf they'd ever seen; they'd probably actually end up trying to kill me to put my bones on display somewhere.

Wincing with the pain, I pulled on my shorts.

I'd had worse injuries before; this was nothing on the injuries I'd gotten from a newborn vampire years ago.

I gritted my teeth and kept repeating that to myself.

I heard the truck driver swearing.

"Man, I think I hit the biggest bear in existence!" There was a slight pause. Human ears wouldn't have been able to hear him from this distance, but I could pick out every word perfectly.

"No! Look, if that thing is still alive and I go back there... man, it'll be in pain! Angry bears probably wouldn't treat me that well... No! Fine! Look, if I call someone, I might get into trouble or something, plus they'd only wait a little bit before putting it down anyway. Maybe you're right. Nah, I aint gonna leave it! That's cruel. Fine, OK."

It sounded like he was on a cell phone.

"'kay, here I go!" I heard the semi's engine roar as it started to roll forward.

NO! Dang!

I started to crawl out of the way, dragging my leg, but it hurt; I couldn't go very fast and I didn't get far enough. I saw that my best bet would have been to just move into the space between the tires, but my brain still seemed to be moving at a sluggish pace and I didn't think of it until the truck tires were inches away from me.

I started to scoot backwards when I felt the tire hit the side my neck. My neck was my most vulnerable and destructable spot.

With sickening pain, the tires rolled over my neck.

I felt something crack. Instantly all pain was nonexistent. My leg didn't even hurt anymore. It was a pretty big relief.

I heard the truck driver get out.

"Nah, I gotta see what kind of creature it was, it's gotta be dead now."

I heard his footsteps, but my body wouldn't obey the command to move.

I knew when he saw me. I knew because the footsteps suddenly ceased and a string of curses started up. He was shouting.

"It was a GUY! I hit a GUY! I'm a damned murderer!"

He was screaming.

"You're right!"

I heard the beep of a phone being hung up and numbers being dialed.

Three numbers.

"No ambulance!" I managed to croak out. I managed to roll my head over to look at him.

The man practically dropped his phone.

He peered at me; his eyes widening.

He was short and heavyset; the way you'd expect the average truck driver to look like. He had a bushy sandy-colored beard and was carrying a black cheap-looking cell phone.

"You- you're alive!"

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes.

"You're not even _bruised_!"

"Call Carlisle Cullen!" I said, and gave him the number.

He turned into his phone.

"Yeah - I thought I killed a guy but he's alive!" It was the nine-one-one call. The call I _didn't_ need.

He told them where we were.

I wanted to get up and grab his phone and make the call myself, but my body wouldn't move. What was wrong me?

"Hey, mister, I think you owe me enough to NOT to call the ambulance! And to call Dr. Cullen! You know, just considering the fact that you _HIT ME WITH YOUR SEMI_!!" I shouted. There was no way I could be taken away in an ambulance! The doctors would find all the freaky stuff about me - my high body temperature, my inhuman rate of recovery, and maybe more - who knew what they'd do then?

The man paused and hung up the phone.

"I already called the ambulance, but I'll call this Dr. too... what's the number?"

I told him.

"Cancel the ambulance."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"D'you know how to cancel an ambulance?"

"No," I admitted, "Can't you just call and tell them it was a false alarm?"

"No. Yes... hello? Is there a Dr. there?" He turned to me after a second's pause, "Dr. Cullen, was it?" I nodded.

"Yes." He had contacted the Cullens.

"What do I say?"

"Tell them it's Jacob..."

"Right, this guy named Jacob..."

"Tell them what happened."

He scowled.

"I hit him with my truck. [there was another second long pause] No! He's alive, but not moving much; he's talking..."

"Tell them how you were dumb enough to _call an ambulance_."

At this point, I didn't care much about being rude.

His scowl became more pronounced.

"... and he's all worried about an ambulance call. You family?"

I heard a shrill reply coming the phone; I doubt even human ears would have missed it.

"AN AMBULANCE?!?" It was Bella.

I heard a car engine roar.

A different voice was shouting into the phone, "Tell Jacob we'll be there in a minute..." This time was Alice's voice was the one that answered. She sounded slightly hysterical, "Let me talk to him!"

The man held the phone to my ear.

"Jacob? I saw - we're going to make it on time - but we'll be too late - but don't worry..."

Don't worry? How could I not worry? What did she mean? To late but on time?

"What'd you see?"

Stupid of me. The truck driver looked curious now. Maybe he thought we were discussing movies or something as I was laying here unable to move a muscle... Yeah, I'd think that was weird too.

"Um - "

I was distracted when I heard the unmistakable sounds of a siren in the distance - too soon for the truck driver to hear them.

"Listen, kid, you aint gonna sue me are you? I swear I though you were a bear or something... Well, you're a big guy..."

"No! Now shut up!" I was panicking and yeah, I knew I was being really rude.

"Alice! Tell me!"

"We're there!"

I heard them before I saw them speeding down the road at at least 100 miles an hour in Alice's Porshe.

Honestly, sometimes those vampires drove me nuts!

"Out with it!"

But she'd hung up.

She was in the passenger seat. Edward was driving. Carlisle, Bella, and Jasper were with them.

I felt an irrational stab of fear. _Where was Reneseme_? Was she alright?

The druck driver's jaw dropped when he saw the Porshe speeding to an abrupt stop ten feet from us.

The ambulance was getting closer. Even the truck driver could hear them now.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is pretty short, but I want to fill up another chapter on Jacob's point of view before I switch back to Reneseme's. Also, Please REVIEW!!! (I need constructive critisism.)**


	6. Taken Away

"Jacob! Are you all right!?" Bella shrieked. She ran over to me and knelt by my head. Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Jasper were a half-step behind them.

I winced. She'd moved faster than humans should be able to, but not even a quarter of how fast she _could _have gone.

I didn't think the truck driver could have possibly looked anymore shocked than he did right then. With good reason, too, I guess. I mean, how often do you see a very expensive brand-new Porshe outside a small town in Washington filled with the fastest and best-looking people in existence coming to pick up this huge guy you hit with your semi that's refusing an ambulance? Yeah, I guess he _did_ have very good reason to look so shocked. It still annoyed me, though.

The ambulance was about 50 yards away.

"Let's get him out of here!" Bella yelled. She sounded slightly hysteric.

"Don't touch him! I told you, he's paralyzed!" Alice objected.

Paralyzed!?!?! What did that mean? Could werewolfs (Or, I guess, shape-shifters) heal from paralyzation? Would I never be able to run again? Would I ever _walk _again? Or phase? Or jump? Or a thousand things?!? If I didn't phase, I'd age, and Reneseme wouldn't. I'd _never_ run, I'd _never_ jump, _never_ feel the wolf instincts again, or hunt, or - or _anything_!

"Carlisle, what do we do?" Edward asked. His voice was building toward a panick attack. I felt the same way.

"We'll need something to put under him..."

"It's too late! We just have to concentrate," Alice's voice lowered and sped up so that there was no chance of the truck driver understanding her, "We have to concentrate on making sure the humans don't find anything out!"

"How do you purpose we do that?" Edward shot back vehemently.

"Carlisle and Jasper can go with them in the ambulance..." Alice started.

The ambulance in question pulled to a stop a few feet away from us.

"...and I'll go too. Let me see if that'll work, if you've made up your minds to go..."

Her eyes slid out of focus and she seemed to be watching something far away with rapt attention and utmost concentration.

Five EMTs were getting out of the ambulance. They all had on oxygen masks and rubber gloves, probably to save themselves from the nonexistent AIDS in my nonexistent flowing blood.

Two were pushing a stretcher on wheels.

One was a short and stocky woman, another was tall and so thin with a tiny patch of gray hair on his head that he resembled a pencil.

They looked at me.

"He- he's the one?" the woman asked. She had a husky voice that sounded as if she'd been yelling all night for hours and had no voice left.

The truck driver nodded.

"It was an accident, I swear, I thought he was a bear!"

If that truck driver caused me to never walk again...

I felt hatred burning in the little bit of my body I could feel. It felt vulgar, and I hated it (Which only increased the feeling) but there was no ridding myself of it.

"Is this a hoax?" The man asked. His voice was the lowest voice I'd ever heard. He was eyeing the Porshe and the amazing-looking vampires skeptically.

"A hoax!?!" The truck driver asked incredulously.

"He's not bleeding, no apparent bruises, he looks absolutely fine."

Yes! Maybe this could get me out of it!

"I'm fine!" I said, "It is a joke, you caught us, sorry!"

"He hasn't moved anything but his head since I came back here! If you're fine, get up!" the truck driver said.

I glowered at him.

"That's not neccessary," Bella said, "He's fine, everyone can leave, sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Well, we'll have to take him in anyway... If he's really hurt. Get up."

"I don't feel like it!"

"Get up or we'll call the cops."

"I don't feel like it!" I snorted indignantly.

Despite everyone's protests, (Mine and the vampires) they put me on the stretcher (with difficulty - I was heavy). What I didn't see was, why didn't the vampires just take me and be gone in seconds like I know they could have? Wasn't it better to be exposed to three humans rather than risk exposure to who-knows-how-many humans?

"We don't want to move you without the right equipment; Jacob, you're really hurt. Your leg is pretty busted up too." muttered Edward in response to my thoughts.

The EMTs were getting me on the ambulance, but mine and Edward's conversation occured in tones too low, quiet, and fast for human ears to hear. That really was a useful part of being a werewolf.

Well, werewolf's_ had_ to be able to heal from paralyzation!

"Who cares? We can't let the secret get out! I'll be fine! A little jostling won't do me any harm. Besides, you guys can get away without jostling me at all. Listen, what did Alice see? Am I going to heal? Alice?! Am I?"

"Jacob - I can't see peoples' reactions because they haven't made up their minds about you yet - they haven't even seen you. Yet." was the only answer I got: from Alice. No one else even answered me. No one actually answered my latest question. What were they not telling me? Stupid, annoying, secretive vampires! At least, they're secretive about the _wrong_ stuff! Why weren't they working harder to keep this secret covered up?

"Sir, I insist coming with you. I'm a doctor at the hospital and Jacob is a - er, special patient of mine," Carlisle said. By now I was in the ambulance and the EMTs were holding oxygen masks and scary-looking tools with skeptical looks on there faces. I didn't need Edward's gift to know what they were thinking: _This is the guy? Where's the blood? Was he _really_ hit by a semi? _

After debate, only Carlisle was allowed to go with me.

He was the one who took my temperature and blood pressure and whatever else he did and said it was all normal. I suppose he wasn't _really_ lying, probably they _were_ normal for _me_.

"You say you can feel your legs?" An EMT asked.

"Yeah," I snarled defensively.

The EMT smiled.

"You haven't reacted."

"Huh?"

Then I realized that he'd been tapping my knee for that kicking reflex-thing you're supposed to do. Mine wasn't moving. I couldn't feel the thing hitting my knee either. That really freaked me out.

Anyway, they took me to a hospital. I haven't been in a hospital for _years_.

Carlisle never left my side.

He told everyone that I was remarkably fine; just a little battered and unable to feel anything.

No one really seemed that concerned about me, probably because I appeared to be absolutely fine and not in danger of immediate death.

I knew though, that if the doctor's examined me too closely, I'd be paid attention. _Too much_ attention. Very probably they wouldn't leave me alone at all.

I had to make sure that that didn't happen.

The question was: _How?_

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is pretty short too, but I wanted to fill up another chapter on Jacob's point of view before I switch back to Reneseme's. Also, Please REVIEW!!! (I need constructive criticism.)**


	7. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**I made a sort of newsletter where I'll have news about my stories, I'll ask for your opionions on stuff, you can give me ideas, you can give me critisicm, you can ask me questions, you can request things, and other stuff on here... So that those of you who are fans of my fanfictions can sort-of stay up-to-date and know I didn't abondon you if I don't update right away...**

**Please, tell me if you think this is stupid or whatever, because I really want to know your opinions!**

**The newsletter is in my stories under the title Newsletter.**

**It's under the categories Twilight and Harry Potter because that's what two of my stories are on... **

**Anyway, please, enjoy!**


	8. Debate

Nobody was going anywhere. Bella only resumed her pacing. Emmett only said, "Tough break" before he went to find Rosalie. Edward only put his arms around Bella, making her stop pacing, and comforted her. I didn't get it.

"What are we waiting for? Aren't we going to go see him?" Why wasn't anybody moving? Shouldn't we be going to that hospital? Shouldn't we make sure he was OK? If he was in a lot of pain, why weren't we there, comforting him?

"Nessie, it's not that simple," Edward answered. Honestly, sometimes I agreed with Jacob; Edward's thought reading could be seriously annoying... now was _not_ one of those times...

Bella looked at him: curious.

"That's good, but Nessie, think about it. If we go to a hospital don't you think that the already-suspicious doctors would get more suspicious?"

"Inhumanly beautiful rich people coming to visit an extremely un-humanly traited man? Nessie, do you want people to discover the secret of vampires too? Assuming, of course, that the werewolves - er - shape-shifters' secret is found out? Nobody but Billy and Charlie have been in to see him..." Bella explained., "Plus, you're really hot too, just like Jacob- if you went they might think you're one of them..."

I didn't care.

Jacob was hurting. Wasn't that all that mattered? We had to get to him! I was hurting just thinking of him hurting! We needed to see him, right? It _was_ all that mattered!

"No - Nessie, think rationally!"

"No Dad. I have to see him!"

I used to call my parents "Mom" and "Dad" like any other kid. They'd allowed it for a long time. Only last year had I started to call them Bella and Edward. It would probably be weird if someone heard me call two people that look my age or maybe even eventually younger than me "Mom" and "Dad"...

Sometimes I still slipped up.

Edward sighed.

"It's a neccessity! Really! I can't just _leave_ him!"

Bella pursed her lips, "Honestly Edward, what if..."

"No! It's too dangerous!"

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Bella snapped.

"Yeah, but it's not hard to guess! _It's too dangerous_!"

"Look, the doctors haven't discovered anything _yet_, right?"

Edward scowled, "Yeah, you caught the key word: _Yet_."

Bella rolled her eyes, "What if we went and were gone before they suspected anything? Carlisle seems do be doing an excellent job so far..."

"_It's too dangerous_. Don't you realize that-" Bella placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"No. Listen Edward. One little risk isn't going to make much of a difference. Don't you see? Keeping them apart is like trying to keep _us _apart. We all know how well _that_ went last time..."

Edward winced.

Even after all this time, what he did to Bella still hurt him. Well, I guess it was more that Bella's hurt hurt him... Even if it was years in the past. He blamed himself. And then, when Bella got pregnant with me, Edward again blamed himself for causing Bella pain. But that was my fault. Anyway, Edward would do anything to prevent Bella, or me for that matter, from hurting in anyway. Probably he was worried about us ending up getting hurt somehow in this situation.

"You're right," he acknowledged my thought in a whisper.

"What?" Bella asked, "Me? About separating them?"

"But it's still too dangerous..."

_I _want_ to go. I will make sure I don't get discovered_.

"Yes, I know you _want_ to go. That's the whole problem..."

"Edward, come on. If you were in a hospital in danger of exposure, do you really think I could just leave you there? Or that you could leave me?" Bella asked indignantly.

"No," he admitted grudgingly, "but I would certainly hope you'd leave me if that were the case..."

Bella snorted, "You know that would never happen. You know me too well to actually think that there was a sliver of a chance I would, right?"

Edward sighed again, "Yes, I know."

_So it's settled. I get to go!_

I darted to the car.

"No it is_ not_ settled!" Edward growled through his teeth. Both him and Bella followed me.

"I think it is," Bella put in for me, "think of all Jacob's done for us! We owe him at least one tiny practically risk-free visit!"

He sighed, evidently exasperated. Didn't he realize how much simpler this would be if he just _agreed_ already!

He gave me A Look.

I just smirked. It was true, after all.

He rolled his eyes.

"Edward, just - let's go! It'll be fine! If it's not, you can blame me!" Bella said.

I touched the locket around my neck absentmindedly. It had been a gift from Bella my very first Christmas...

"Please?" I pleaded. I _needed_ to see Jacob. Not seeing him and this constant worry was causing me physical pain.

Edward sighed.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen, do you have any idea how dangerous this could be, not only for you, but for Jacob as well? And the rest of your family? And the rest of the werewolves for that matter? IF they're not already suspicious, your hot skin and simularities to Jacob will increase the chance of exposure than just Jacob..."

I rolled my eyes.

_That's a risk I'm willing to take... because it's not very risky._

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. We'll go. But it _is_ extremely risky. Know that. If we're discovered..."

But I paid no attention.

_Yes!_ Thank_ you!_

I hugged him.

"About time," Bella said, smiling. She was already in the passenger seat of Edward's volvo.

So we were going than. We were going to see Jacob at a hospital filled with doctors and only Carlisle trying to prevent them from discovering anything about him and the rest of the werewolves. We were off.


	9. On The Brink Of Discovery

The hospital parking lot was full. Edward and Bella agreed to just drop me off and find a space somewhere.

So they did. I got out and asked the woman manning the desk if I could visit Jacob Black.

She seemed very bored and uninterested - that was good. It meant that nothing was discovered yet right?

"Jacob Black..." she scanned the computer screen, "Sorry, they're not allowing visitors right now." Yup. She was definitly bored and uninterested.

But that was not what I wanted to hear.

I leaned in very close.

"Ma'm-"

The woman wiped her hand across her forhead to clear the sweat that had suddenly appeared there.

I moved back.

"Please, I need to know where he's staying."

I hated being so mean and intimidating people, but at this point I was desperate.

I smiled and flashed my razor-sharp teeth at her.

It worked. She was intimidated.

"S-sorry. It-I-I can't give it-"

Well, that gave me no choice...

I leaned in close again, but not quite as close as last time.

Maybe she wouldn't notice how hot my skin was - HA! Yeah right!

I thought I felt concern. I thought I felt sympathy. I moved them together and put them into the woman's head.

The fear was wiped off her face instantaneously.

"Oh, dearie, I'm so sorry, how do you know him?"

I made my eyes water. I looked at the floor and whispered, "He's my older brother. He got hit by semi and if he dies I'll never see him again." I made my voice sound anguished as I thought, "Maybe just this one exception... it's so sad!" I felt the thought expand beyond my skin and I willed it into the woman's thougths.

"Oh, you poor thing!"

She gave me the room number that he was staying in and I found it with ease.

Knowing Jacob was so close and knowing that I had to move at a totally human pace, especially now, was incredibly annoying.

I opened the door of the room that held Jacob prisoner.

It was your average room in a hospital. A twin-sized bed, a few chairs, a window... but I barely took any of that in. I was drawn to the occupant of the bed.

His feet stuck out over the edge of the bed.

I rushed to his side.

"Jacob! Jacob are you alright!?!"

He spun his head around to look at me.

He looked infuriated.

"Nessie! What are you _doing_ here? Don't you realize-"

I touched his arm.

_Yes. This is dangerous. We could get discovered. Blah, blah, blah... trust me, I've heard it all._

He grinned in spite of himself.

"Edward and Bella didn't want you to come?"

_Nope. Well, Edward didn't. But there finding a parking space. Probably they're trying to get the room number that you're staying in._

I grinned this time and quickly thought over my extraction of the information from the woman at the front desk.

His grin stretched wider across his face.

"Nice."

_I know._

I thought smugly.

I darted to the other side of his bed in less then a second.

He rolled his eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

_I don't know. I guess I'm just so happy to see you!_

It was true. I could barely contain my excitement. I felt like running in circles as fast as I could.

"Wait."

_What?_

"You- you said Edward and Bella were coming?"

There was no sign of humor anywhere in his face now. It only relayed worry.

_Yeah... so?_

"Nessie. Nessie you have to leave. _Now_."

_What? I just got here. Why?_

"The doctors are suspicious. Why wouldn't they be? Nessie, if they get anywhere near you they'll feel your body temperature and get suspicious of _you_ too!"

_So what are they going to do? Try to hold me here against my will? Last time I checked, that was against the law._

"So you really think that they'll mind the law when they could be on the brink of making a new _scientific_ _discovery_?

_I certainly hope so. _

"Please Nessie? I'll be fine. Please, leave before it's too late!"

_It's not going to be too late!_

"Just in case... please?"

_Jacob! Jacob I can't stand being away from you! Not knowing - and -_

"Please."

_Fine. Fine, I'll go, and be tortured the whole while!_

He winced. I didn't even care. I was mad.

_I'm leaving then. Good luck._

I stormed out the door, not even looking back.

* * *

"Did you _see_ that?"

"Yes."

"Did you _see_ that?"

"_Yes_."

"We- we can't just let her go!"

"I think we can. It's weird. Not natural."

"Exactly! We have to find out more -"

"I don't think you know what you're getting us into!"

"Like you do!"

"I know I don't - that's just it."

The man ignored his partner.

"I've got it all on tape."

"I know."

"I'm going to be famous!"

His partner cleared his throat.

"Right. _We're_ going to be famous."

"Maybe it's a scam."

"I doubt it! Did you see how that girl disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the boy's bed intstantly!?!"

"Yes, I was watching."

"Impossible to act _that_ out! Did you see how she was somehow comunicating with the boy without talking? Maybe it was some sort of Morose Code using electricity or something..."

"Let's not let our imaginations run wild."

"Well, we can't just let her walk out of here."

"Of course not."

**Author's Note: Please review!!! Oh, and apparently the newsletter I made is against the rules so I made a site for it. Unfortunatly, links don't save on here, but it's:**

**w w w . j a d e s 1 1 3 - n e w s l e t t e r . w e b s . c o m**

**Thanks!**


	10. The Man

I stormed angrily out the room and down the hall.

_Dad! Edward Cullen! If you can hear me, do _not_ freak out! Don't come up here either, I'm coming back! You can wait for me out in the car!_

Honestly! I spent all that time trying to convince my parents to let me visit Jacob, and, (Wouldn't you know it?) when I get there he's totally ungrateful! I thought he'd be ecstatic at my visit. If he'd been worried, he'd have -

"Excuse me miss,"

I snapped out of my mental fuming.

A good-looking guy of about thirty years old was looking at me with an odd expression on his face.

"Hmm?"

"Would you come with me for a minute?"

I was instantly suspicious. Who was this guy? Was he a doctor? He didn't look like it. So he couldn't be suspicious about my human-ness, right? Then, was he weirdo that preyed on teenagers? Well, it wasn't like he could do anything to me. Not if he got me alone with him...

"Um... why?"

The man smiled, "I'm hospital security and-"

"There's a hospital security?"

"Someone's got to make sure people don't bust in here with guns to finish off the people they originally tried to kill."

He was smirking.

"That's _real _pleasent. Nice mental image there, thanks."

His smirk was _very_ pronounced now, and it was annoying me.

"You're not wearing a uniform or anything."

"No. Usually the guy with guns is going to avoid someone in a uniform trying to catch them, whereas they may be oblivious to a normal bystander trying to catch them."

"Mmm hmm, because I'm sure you get all kinds of drug lords and people with guns busting in here all the time, right?"

"Maybe not, but, just the same, I have reason to believe that you visited someone, to whom, visitors were not allowed."

He knew about that did he? How?

"I don't see how that's any of your business. Hmm. Let's say, hypothetically, that I did. Just how would you find out about that?"

"Connie, the woman at the front desk that is, informed me, apparently out of guilt, that she illegally gave a red, curly-haired, perfect looking teenage girl the number to a patient's room. "

Well. I wasn't sure that that was illegal. Just the same, I didn't think my little friend from the desk was going to spill on me.

"And you thought that that girl was me?"

His little smirk was still overly pronounced, and I was still very annoyed by it.

"Obviously. You're the best-looking girl I've ever seen. You've got red, curly hair. You're a teenager. I'm pretty sure that no one else on the planet has all those qualities."

How embarrassing.

I didn't think it was possible, but his smirk got _more_ pronounced at my blush.

"So, would you come with me please?"

Well, I wasn't sure that this guy actually was who he said he was, but if he wasn't, I could get rid of him easily if he tried anything. Of course, I would try everything before using my full-blown strength, because I really didn't want to kill him.

At any rate, I could deal with this quickly. If I just tried to influence him here and be on my way, it might seem suspicious. So, I'd go, and if he brought me to some other guy in charge of something, I'd influence them both at the same time.

He started walking. I fell into step beside him and walked only a couple of inches from him, so that I could insert thoughts if I had to.

He moved aside a step seemingly without realization of what he was doing. Obviously he was reacting to the heat that was probably unexpected from being in close proximity to me. That could get annoying.

We started up a flight of stairs. I sort of wondered why we didn't take the elevator, but I guess he must have wanted to save it for people who needed it. Or maybe he wanted to try to tire me out before he attacked me... ha! He'd tire _way_ before me.

"So where are we going, exactly?"

"To the owner of the hospital."

"Really? I wasn't aware that such a simple infraction of the rules involved such drastic measures as to get the owner involved."

He smirked again.

Ugh!

"The owner of this hospital takes the rules very seriously."

"Apparently."

We'd reached the end of the staircase. He opened the door and stepped aside to let me in first.

I obliged.

I instantly regretted this decision.

I was so stupid.

Edward was probably reading the minds of these guys and trying to bolt up here to my rescue, never mind keeping the secret.

_Edward! Edward Cullen! I'll take care of this myself! Do NOT come up here. I'll be fine and I'll find a way out of this! Trust me!_

I kept repeating the thought as loud as I could. I let it fill up my entire brain and I imagined screaming it.

Edward would ruin everything if he came up here. The secret would either be let out and we'd be all killed by the Volturi, or all these unsuspecting humans would have to die. If Edward came up here, lots of people would die.

You see, when I stepped through the door, about ten other men were on the other side. They were all dressed in average clothes, and wouldn't be suspicious except that they all were staring at me.

The other guy came in behind me. Obviously, I had walked right into a trap. Why had I not seen, or at least suspected this before? I should have dealt with the guy then, but I didn't. I was so overwhelmingly stupid, it was mind-boggling.

I was close to crying. The anger and the guilt and the sadness were the only things present in my mind for a second. The only thing I could think was:

_It's my fault. I'll be a murder. There's a 99% chance that because of my stupidity, people are going to die. It might even be my family. Everyone I love, dead. Even if it wasn't my family, all these men would have to die._

No. I couldn't let that happen. I would find a way to make sure that the secret didn't get out, that nobody would die because of me.

I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

So I couldn't let it happen.

**Author's Note: Please review!!! I really want to know what you guys think! Oh, and thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far! I really appreciate them!**


	11. Edward and Bella

"There!" Bella said, she pointed to a parking space two lots down. Human eyes wouldn't have seen it. But Edward sped over to the spot and parked the car.

"_Finally_," Bella said, "Nessie's probably in Jacob's room already.

Edward smiled.

"Yes. He seems to have taken my side in the argument."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Of course."

"You know Jacob." His voice had become slightly bitter, and definitely annoyed.

"Yes." Bella seemed annoyed too, "But I guess there's nothing we can do to change that. Jacob is alright, isn't he?"

"Yes. Worrying about Nessie, but not in pain. He's still not sure whether he'll heal from paralyzation or not. Carlisle doesn't know either."

Bella bit her lip.

"I hope he'll heal. Jacob would be _so_ miserable if he could never walk again. It would be horrible."

"Yes. It would."

Edward raised his eyebrows. Bella detected a trace of amusement in his features.

"What?"

"Renesme's pretty mad at Jacob - he just kicked her out."

"_What?_ Why?"

"He's worried about suspicions arousing because of her body temperature."

Bella was suddenly dead serious.

"And There aren't any suspicions anywhere, are there?" she whispered fiercely.

Edward sighed.

"The doctors, of course, are a little miffed, but they respect Carlisle enough not to-"

"Did you just check, or is that just from before?"

He smiled.

"Just from before, but nothing will have changed."

"You don't _know_ that."

"Yes I do."

"Check, just in case. _Please_?"

Edward sighed.

"Alright."

Then suddenly he was out of the car and moving towards the hospital so fast that no human would have even seen anything.

Bella moved just as fast and caught him. She pulled him to a stop. They were at least one hundred yards (300 ft) from Edward's Volvo.

This all had occurred within a second.

"Edward! _What_ are you doing? What's wrong?" In her successful attempt to restrain him, she had her arms wrapped tightly around him and he was struggling to get free.

"Bella! There's no time for explanation! We have to _move_!" he said between clenched teeth.

"Why? Edward, if they're suspicious of our human-ness this is not going to make it any better!" Bella said, too low for human ears.

He stopped struggling.

"But Bella! _They saw_!" He sounded desperate, anguished.

"Saw what?" Bella's voice edged toward hysteria as it moved up a few octaves.

"They saw Renesme with Jacob and they're going to-"

"Wait - they're after Renesme?"

"YES!!!"

He started thrashing against Bella's tight embrace again.

A few bystanders had stopped and were staring; one or two had pulled their phones out and looked to be on the verge of calling the police.

Bella was infuriated, but she didn't let Edward go.

Right now she was eternally grateful for newborn vampire strength.

She understood how Edward felt: To heck with the consequences, what mattered was saving Renesme!

But Edward's temper had always consumed his whole person and made him unable to focus on anything else.

Bella may have been just as angry, but she was able to think around the anger.

She realized that rash actions would be the worst possible thing for Renesme. She pointed that out to Edward, who stopped thrashing suddenly and turned on her.

He looked at her hard.

She smiled, but the smile never reached her eyes.

"And you said that _you_ had better reflexes. Self-control, Edward. You've got more than I do and you need to stop and think this through." She was whispering gently.

She released him, but eyed him warily.

He didn't make any move towards the hospital.

"What do we do?" he whispered back, no sign of ferocity in his voice now, only sadness, and defeat, "They're cornering her as we speak."

His tone and expression scared Bella. He had _never_given up like this before, except when he was about to commit suicide. He'd had the same expression, the peculiar look in his eyes, he'd held himself in much the same way.

The first feeling to touch her was fear. Then horror. Then anguish. Then annoyance. Then downright anger. He had no right to _give up_ like that!

She felt her temper flare up and its flames envelope her.

"We're not going to _give up_! That's the _last_ thing we're going to do! We _will _save her!" she whispered furiously.

She pulled herself tightly into Edward's arms kissed him with a force that would have crushed boulders into pulp.

To her utter relief, he kissed her back. First halfheartedly, then with more and more ferocity.

"We _will_ save her," he whispered with the same force, "We have to."

"Yes we _will_, and don't you _ever_ scare me like that _again_!" If she had been human, the tears would have been flowing. As it were, her voice betrayed her anger.

"You're right," his voice was hard now, it had gained life, and Bella was able to calm down, "but what do we do?"

"I don't know." Bella whispered.

He looked over his shoulder suddenly and hissed under his breath, "Yeah right!"

"What?"

"Nessie thinks we should just let her find a way out of this herself!"

Bella snarled in response.

"There's no way!"

"I know."

But then he put his finger to her lips and his eyes tightened as if he was listening to something he didn't want to hear.

"What is it?"

"She is too much like you!" he moaned softly, rolling his head around to look at her.

By now the people passing by them did so without paying them any attention.

"What?"

"She feels guilty. She's blaming herself. But she's right," he finished in a whisper.

"Hmmm?"

"If we barge in there, people are going to die."

"Yes."

He looked scrutinized her.

"You realized that all along, didn't you?"

She smiled sheepishly.

"You were mad, and you've been known to act impulsivley."

Edward was suddenly intense again, and his eyes burned into Bella's.

"But we've got to go. You distract me too easily. We've got to go about this very carefully, and we can't waste any time."

**Author's Note: Please Review!!! I really appriciate it when I know what you guys like and don't like!**


	12. Two Days Later

"I don't know."

"But it's so - unnatural! _How _is he alive?"

"I don't know."

The man let out an exasperated sigh.

"Some member of the FBI you are."

"Look, we've never seen anything like this before. I saw the video, and the girl and the boy are obvioulsy not totally human."

"Not totally human? Are you insane?"

"No. There must be some change in their DNA. I'm thinking... aliens, possibly? Or another species of beings that have cleverly avoided detection from us for who knows how long?"

"_Aliens_? P_uh_-leez. You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey, you never know."

"So where are they now?"

"We've got them in a sterilized room in a closed-off section of the hospital. It's just easier to keep them here than try to move them. No visitors, obviously."

"How did you get them to go? From the video, it looked like the female moved at a rate much too fast for any normal human equipment to keep her captive."

The other man smirked, "I'm quite sure that the male and female are mates. The male's state of immobility allowed us to get the female to come along without a fuss."

"So... do you think they're the same? Species, I mean?"

"I imagine so. It's my theory that the abilities, like the way the female communicated without words, (probably using some sort of electric current) are split between males and females. We've got scientists coming from around the nation to examine this remarkable species."

"Good. And you want to stay here in my hospital?"

"Yes. I've got people coming to sort out the papers and payments that will be made to you."

"Are there more?"

"More what?"

"Of the species? Maybe that will try to break them out?"

"We've set up security cameras and officers surrounding the ward containing the specimens. The area is 100% secure."

"Excellent. So how much, exactly, are we talking about?"

"What do you mean...?"

"The money - the money! How much am I going to get paid for the lost patient comfort?"

"I told you - I've got people coming to discuss it with you. Now, would you like to see the specimens?"

The short, stumpy man gulped, "Um - well- sure..."

"Good."

They exited the office and started down the empty hallway.

"So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do with the specimens after you've run tests on them, or whatever you're going to do? Er - I'm sure that the public won't let you keep them there-"

"The public doesn't need to find out about this, do they?"

"Er-" The man gulped.

"You will, of course, be regarded as nuts if you were to tell anyone about this. Also, we will involve Congress on this. You, of course, will _not_ say anything about this. We don't want to alarm citizens."

"Er- of course not."

"Good. After you."

He opened the door and the short man nervously stepped through the door.

Inside were four policemen.

"Identification? You must have authorization to pass here," one said in a bored voice.

The taller, lean man whipped out his badge and flashed it in their direction, "Scott Wilson. FBI."

The policemen suddenly looked interested.

One spoke up, "Hey, you want to tell us what exactly we're guarding here? We've just recieved orders not to let anyone in or out without FBI permission or membership or something and-"

"It's none of your concern. Thank you," the FBI agent said curtly.

"But-" he persisted.

"Whatever, man." A younger officer cut his co-worker off.

The FBI agent and the dumpy hospital owner continued down a longer, also empty hall. Security cameras watched them closely.

Guards with machine guns were stationed along the hallway.

The hospital owner stared at them uneasily.

"What - what are they for?"

"What? Oh, the guns?" his companion smiled, "Obviously, since we don't know much about these specimens, we don't know how dangerous they are. We need to be ready. Besides, how do we know there isn't more of them trying to break in? Like I said, we need to be ready."

"Yes, yes. Er - of course."

"How long since -"

"They've been here? Two days. We're still waiting for the scientists. Their enviroment is set. We've even added top security everywhere."

"Uh-"

"Almost there now."

"Er - good," but sweat broke out across the man's balding head.

They turned down a last bend and the FBI agent nodded to three security officers posted next to each other.

He showed them his badge.

"Scott Wilson. FBI."

"Sure," one of the officers said. They stepped aside.

Scott Wilson punched a number in a keypad on the wall and it scanned his thumbprint.

The lock clicked open.

**Author's Note: Please Review!!! I really appriciate it when I know what you guys like and don't like! And I'm SO SORRY about the long wait... it's just it's summer now and I've got driver's ed and am super busy and have other stories... and I know you don't care about my excuses but SORRY!**


	13. Healing

**Author's Note: Ugh, I hate making MORE excuses, but you've got to understand why it's taking me so long to update. When I get up in the morning, about 5:30a.m., I get ready for school and then I go to 1-Act Play practice until school starts. 10 minutes after school starts, I'm expected to be ready for volleyball practice and in the gym. Volleyball only gets out at five on Wednsdays and Pep Band Days - and we've still got to lift after practice - which takes over a half hour. On Wednsdays, as soon as I'm done with lifting, I have to make myself look presentable (Me after volleyball is not a pretty sight) and go to CCD until 8:00p.m. On nights that there is a home football game I have to play pep band for pre-game, (and have to get all my band stuff ready right after practice) work concessions for the first half of the game, and then play pep band during half-time. I don't have any study halls and I doubled up math (I'm taking geometry and Advanced Algebra this year), so when I get home I have to work on homework and then go to bed. On nights I have a volleyball game, we're required to stay for the varsity games so I never get home before 9:45, and usually not until about 10:30 or later. Then I go to bed and start over again. **

**Sorry if I'm boring you, but this is why I'm having trouble updating as often as I would like to. Please understand and don't get too bored with the sluggishness of my writing.**

**Please Review! And thank you so much for sticking with me so long! Thanks!!!**

"Jacob. Everything is going to be all right," I assured him. I stroked his hand.

"Not likely. They must have been watching us or somthing. You know that even if we get out here somehow the Volturi will kill us? The Secret's out."

"No! It is not! They don't know what we are...!"

"Yet."

"And they won't." I would make sure - somehow.

He shot a dubious glance at me.

"I just wish you weren't involved. If there were any way I could make sure..."

_Stop it Jacob. We're fine. It's only us, and neither one of us are vampires. They _won't_ find out about vapires and the Volturi will have no reason to find us _when_ we get out of here_. _I'm so much like you that they'll probably think I'm whatever you are and they'll never find out what you do unless you show them. All they know is that there's something weird about us_.

"If you think they're not going to find out more, you don't know your parents. They've both offered to die for you multiple times. You really think they're going to let us handle this ourselves? You think they're going to-"

_Jacob. I know. So we'll get out of here before then._

Jacob sighed.

"Whatever Nessie. Maybe. I guess."

_And you might even walk again too. So don't worry about that_.

"Probably not."

_You don't know that._

"Yeah, well - Nessie, usually, I'm healed by now. I'd have at least made _some _progress. I can't move at all. Still! Remember when the we fought with your family against the newborns? Remember when the one crushed all my bones? Remember how, days later, I was perfectly normal again?! It's been _hours_, and I. Can't. Feel. Anything."

I turned away. I remembered. And I was very, very, worried about that. It would kill Jacob if he couldn't ever move again.

"You see?"

_No._

Jacob sighed.

Then we heard the footsteps coming.

"I don't know."

"But it's so - unnatural! _How _is he alive?"

"I don't know."

The man let out an exasperated sigh.

"Some member of the FBI you are."

"Look, we've never seen anything like this before. I saw the video, and the girl and the boy are obvioulsy not totally human."

"Not totally human? Are you insane?"

_Shhhhhh._ I told Jacob.

"Sure, sure," he answered, and we listened to the rest of the mens' conversation as they neared us.

The lock clicked and the door swug open.

Two men entered the room.

One was tall and lean - in fact, he was the guy who'd led me into the trap in the first place.

I jumped up at an inhuman speed in my anger.

He jumped a little but otherwise showed no sign of surprise.

The other guy, the hospital owner, was short, heavy, balding, and sweating with nerves.

He stood behind the FBI agent.

"Scott Wilson, is it?" I asked, venom in my voice.

The man smirked.

"Indeed. May I ask how you knew that?"

"No."

His smirk became more pronounced.

I felt my blood boil.

I couldn't resist - a fraction of a second later I was right in front of him and I snarled.

This time he looked taken aback, almost scared, for a second - before his face, once again, showed no emothion.

"Nessie," Jacob growled, too low for the humans to hear, "I thought you weren't going to let anymore of our secret out."

I was at his side a second later, holding his hand.

_I'm sorry. This guy is the one that trapped me and brought me here in the first place! I just lost my temper for a minute. Sorry._

But Jacob, apparently was not.

"Him?!" he asked, his voice furious.

The hotel owner was slowly scooted out of the room and Scott Wilson slammed the door behind him.

I glared at him.

"Are there any camera's watching us?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yes. I feel that you wouldn't attempt to do anything to me while there are cameras watching us. Am I correct?"

I continued to glare.

"It depends on how mad you make me."

"I see. Well, I'm not going to deliberately make you mad. I'm just doing my job.

I was close to him again.

_If you knew what I was and what I could do to you, what my parents, and Jacob here are and could do, you would be cowering in fear. If not us, then, if you knew the fate which could await every human we were in contact with over the last 24 hours and ourselves, well, then if you didn't, you'd be a _dead_ fool. Just know that it would be in your best interest if you let us go quietly now. The public doesn't know yet and they never have to find out._

He could, undoubtably, feel the heat radiating from me and Jacob. The room had to have been boiling to him, for I could see a bead of

"Show me," he breathed.

"Cameras?" I breathed back.

But then I heard a half-strangled gurgle come from Jacob's throat, and I was at his side again.

_What's wrong?_

"I-" he started. He screwed his eyes shut.

_Jacob! What is it?!_

He swore.

_What?!_

I started to feel a bit hysterical.

Why wasn't he telling me what was going on.

Then, suddenly, so suddenly that I jumped as well - Jacob's body jumped.

_Jacob!!_

And then his hands were bawled into fists and the knuckles were white.

He swore again.

And then he lay calm and unmoving.

_JACOB!_

"I'm fine," he grunted, "I think - I think it healed itself now."

I laughed delightedly.

_Yes, Jacob, yes!_

Of course, he wasn't fully healed yet. That would take a few days.

I beamed, before I remembered that there was someone else in the room, someone who had been watching us intently.

I spun around.

Indeed, there he sat, staring in his fascination.

And thus, I was taken from my moment of extreme hapiness and brought back to the ominous situation at hand.


	14. No Progression

I was distracted again as a low, guttural moan emanated from deep in Jacob's chest and a deep shudder convulsed his body.

What's wrong?!

"I guess I know what it feels like to be run over by a semi now... It's not exactly painless," he muttered, too low for Scott Wilson to hear, "Nothing too bad though." But I knew him better. He was undoubtedly in horrific pain. I felt terrible for him. Any pain that hurt him, hurt me. My heart ached and I felt like crushing the semi that would ever think to venture anywhere near Jacob, let alone crush him!.

Just then Scott Wilson cleared his throat.

"He - he's healed? From paralyzation?! This is incredible..." Indeed, awe crossed his features and stayed there, "I want you to show me what you were talking about - and how did you - talk - in my head?" Indeed, Mr. Scott Wilson seemed rather flustered, but still awed. I was not sympathetic.

"I think you're crazy! Talk in your head?!" I laughed scornfully.

"You did. Don't pretend otherwise. I heard your voice - but you didn't talk."

"I repeat: I think you're crazy!"

He only smirked.

Apparently, this guy wasn't giving up easily.

How annoying.

I was in front him again; as reluctant as I was to leave Jacob's side, I needed to communicate without the cameras or any other human picking up on what I would say next.

_Fine. You're right - but nobody would believe you. It sounds crazy. You'll be sent to the nut-house. Which, now that I think of it, might be perfect! _

_Now... t__he cameras. Get rid of them.  
_

He snorted. "I'm not getting rid of the cameras! They're the insurance of my safety - We're not quite sure yet what you are able to do, but we _are_ sure that, for whatever reason, you have striven to prevent exposure, and we're sure that, while in front of the cameras, you wouldn't do anything more... unusual than you already have."

_I snorted. What makes you think we can do anything extraordinary?_

"We don't. We don't know anything. In fact, the only reason we haven't rendered you unconscious and turned you over to the scientists in their labs yet is the whole 'human rights' and all, though I'm sure-"

_I'd like to see you try._

"Yes. We _are_ scientific here. We don't believe in mythical creatures or super heros or villains or people being altered by radiation or anything, but the fact remains that you two are alive while your body temperatures say you should be dead. That, and, of course, other small mysteries - for example, we knew that this man was paralyzed. Yet he's moving again..."

And his intensely curious stare smoldered me, and I was caught speechless. For a second, I really did want to show him. It was bizarre. I didn't know why.

But it passed.

Quickly.

_So? I meant what I said before; the price of that knowledge is death. Death for not only you, and not only everyone else who finds out, but also for us. Are you sure that that's a price you're willing to pay?  
_

His eyes blazed with the intensity of his stare.

"Death how? From whom?"

I transported the thought of the feeling of deep, horrific terror. Terror deep enough to make one's bones convulse with shudders.

_You don't want to know._

And now finally, FINALLY, he was looking slightly perturbed.

"Is there any way to avoid that?"

_No. None._

Silence rang.

"What are you talking about?" asked an annoyed Jacob.

"Only why he doesn't want to know anything about us," I answered, much too fast and low for Mr. Wilson to hear.

Jacob was staring at me with alarm through the cloud of pain he was now in - and my heart ached for him.

"What exactly are you telling that bastard, Renesme Cullen?"

"Relax Jacob. Only that he can't know anything, lest he die. He doesn't seem able to get the fact that 'Knowledge never did a man good, if the price of that knowledge was death!'"

Both me and Jacob glared at Scott Wilson, who met are glares with his own steady, unwavering stare.

No progress was being made for anyone.

And none of us knew what to do next.

**Author's Note: OMG I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!! I could say it five thousand times more, and it wouldn't be enough to express exactly how sorry I am! For the longest time I've been suffering from a mixture of writer's block and a busy, busy, busy schedule! The busy schedule's still there, but I think I've gotten over the writer's block for now... And I know to top it off, this is a short chapter but I'm going to switch back to Bella and Edward's point of view now... Please review, and thanks for sticking with me!!!**


End file.
